


Partners

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You suck at gym class and coach assigned me to be your partner, seriously dude, you can’t even kick a ball AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S A LIL LATE BUT WOOPS  
> love you all

Michael wasn’t exactly the most athletic. If the school had offered an option to drop gym class then Michael would have been one of the first people to sign up. As it was there was no such option and the government insisted that they had a certain amount of hours of exercise per day. That being said Michael wasn’t awful at sports. He could throw, kick and catch a ball. He could run both long and short distances and excelled at swimming. Michael had always loved the water. Plus, if gym class was particularly long and he’d drank a red bull that morning it doubled as a toilet. Michael had become an expert at the secret sport of discreetly peeing in the pool. He’d yet to find a challenger to his throne but then again, Michael can’t have been the only one doing it. So Michael thought that he was all right at sports. He was no jock but he got by. Michael didn’t think that anyone could be bad at sports until Gavin Free.

 

 

The young British boy had transferred to their school a little under a week ago. He was scrawny and awkward. Puberty had yet to release its clutches on him and Gavin’s voice had a habit of squeaking if he got too excited. Michael and Gavin had never really talked despite sharing most of their classes together. In fact, Michael realised, the first thing they had ever said to one another was in today’s gym class. The coach had thought that it would be an excellent idea to partner up his students and have them race against one another in his own personally designed race course. It incorporated a variety of different athletic activities such as catching, throwing, running, dribbling a ball and of course Michael’s personal hell – the wheel barrow.

 

 

The wheel barrow was an exercise of strength, co-ordination and trust all of which Gavin had none. It worked by one person grabbing the other’s ankles while the first person used their hands to walk. Together they had to get from one cone to another without falling, straying off course or seriously injuring one another. It truly was a health hazard but Michael’s coach wouldn’t keep them from doing it until someone broke their arm or something. Michael wondered if he would be the one today to end all of the suffering of the kids who had to endure the wheelbarrow. He had a little while to go until then, it was at the end of the course. They had been given a few minutes to discuss technique.

 

 

“So, Gavin – what are your strengths?” Michael asked. He had to. He knew that ultimately Gavin had none. He had seen the kid in gym class, Michael had been one of the many to laugh at him when he’d attempted to kick a soccer ball and fallen flat on his ass. Gavin Free was a clown amongst amateur athletes in gym class. Michael hated his couch for pairing them up with one another.

“Well, I can run?” Gavin offered but even he didn’t seem so sure of himself. Michael was acutely aware of how screwed they were. Gavin Free would become a joke because of this obstacle course and Michael as his partner would become one by default too. Their high school lives were ruined.

“Okay, so you’ll be all right in that then. How are your ball catching skills?” Michael asked as he picked up one of the tennis balls that they had been given for the challenge.

 

 

“Well, I think that I’m- Ow, Michael!” Gavin cried out as the tennis ball pelted him in the chest. Michael shrugged unapologetically. It wasn’t his fault that Gavin couldn’t catch. “I wasn’t ready.” Gavin whined as he rubbed the sore sport that Michael had created.

“Well you should have been. Here, try again.” Michael offered as he grabbed another ball. Gavin held out his hands in anticipation of the ball. Michael threw it and watched as Gavin dived for it. Of course he failed and Gavin had to watch as it rolled off beside him. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, so maybe you should through the ball to me.” Michael suggested.

 

 

“Yeah, that seems best.” Gavin reluctantly agreed. He could throw a ball, he was sure of it. He reached to grab the ball that he had dropped. Michael held his hands out as he anticipated what Gavin was about to do. Gavin swung his arm back for an under arm throw and quickly let it come forward to throw the ball. Michael watched as the ball swung far over his head and into the open window of a nearby class room. Gavin’s jaw dropped as a bald, red in the face and rather angry teacher appeared behind the glass. The ball was pathetically thrown out and left to sit in the grass.

“Okay so I’ll just throw and catch the ball myself.” Michael threw his hands up in defeat.

“I’m sorry Michael, I promise that I’ll do better in the actual race.” Gavin whined. Michael didn’t believe him.

 

 

“All right, is everyone ready? No? Well, who cares. It’s time to do this!” Michael and Gavin’s coach yelled at them. Michael took a deep, calming breath as they started. He took his place at the very start while Gavin jogged to the first cone. It was there that they’d begin by throwing the ball to one another. In a perfect world Gavin would catch it and then Michael would run and catch up to him to get to the next cone. From there they would each dribble a soccer ball (or football as Gavin liked to call it) and make it to the final cone. That was where Michael’s doom would occur and they’d end up breaking a limb or two attempting the wheelbarrow to the end. Michael wasn’t looking forward to that. He looked at Gavin, cupped the ball in his palm and nodded to his partner. Gavin nodded unsurely back at him. They both knew they weren’t going to win.

“All right, three, two, one – go!” Their coach shouted.

 

 

Michael threw the ball and of course, Gavin dropped it. He let out a laugh as he bent down to catch it. Their class mates had already made it to the next cone but Gavin and Michael were nipping at their heels. Michael dribbled the soccer ball easily between his feet but Gavin struggled. Michael had to stop as Gavin tripped over the ball and fell onto the floor. He turned and found Gavin smiling as he stood. Even Michael had to laugh when he fell over immediately after. They were so far behind now but it really didn’t matter. Michael shuffled back to where Gavin was and grabbed his arm. He hoisted him to his feet and helped keep Gavin upright as they finished the challenge. They were both giggling by the time they got to the next and final cone.

 

 

“Are you ready?” Michael mouthed to Gavin. Everyone was watching them because they’d all finished. All eyes were on them both as Michael lay on the ground for Gavin to grab his ankles. He yelped when he was lifted into the air. Gavin was stronger than he thought. Gavin started to walk before Michael could crawl and within seconds they had fallen. Michael’s hands slipped on the grass and he went tumbling head first into the greenery. Gavin came after him as his feet stumbled. He fell onto Michael and from there they ended up laughing hysterically.

“You asshole.” Michael giggled as Gavin beamed at him.

“It was you that made us mess up Michael!” Gavin protested and he squawked when Michael retaliated and tickled him instead.

 

 

“All right, all right – break it up. Let’s go hit the showers.” The coach said gruffly. He couldn’t be bothered to let them finish. He didn’t need an injury on his hands. Michael and Gavin untangled themselves and followed their class mates to the changing room.

“So, Michael, we have science next right?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded.

“Yeah, I think we’re doing an experiment today.” Michael hummed thoughtfully.

“Want to be my partner?” Gavin asked hopefully. Michael smiled.

“Definitely.” Michael agreed. If Gavin could mess up this badly in gym, Michael could only imagine the disasters they’d get up to in science class. He could not wait.


End file.
